


Ashes By Now (AUs)

by righthanddemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I’ll add more tags later, Mobtale Sans (Undertale), Past Abuse, Underfell Sans (Undertale), reader has a nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righthanddemon/pseuds/righthanddemon
Summary: In every universe, it seems that one thing remains constant- meeting Sans.





	1. Underfell

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on this story for my own enjoyment, and I started writing the same reader meeting sans in different AUs. If people seem to like these I might post the actual story some day (I’m up to 67k already lol)

You were walking on the side of the road. It was pouring down raining, and you were cursing Andrew silently under your breath. Okay, not so silently, but between the rain and the fact no one was out on this particular road, it wasn’t like anyone would hear you.

  
You had made a comment about how he had abandoned you at his friend’s party to talk to some other girl, and he reacted by stopping the car, forcing you out miles from town. “Fuck it. If you think I’m so horrible, fine.” You waited for a few minutes as the headlights faded out of sight, and you realized he really wasn’t coming back. _Bastard_.

  
You rubbed your bare arms, the early October rain much colder than you had dressed for. Your flats kept making a disgusting squish sound with each step, and you were about to resign yourself to the fact you were about to walk multiple miles to your house when you spotted lights in the distance. You stuck out your thumb, slipping on a puddle and pushing yourself farther into the road than you had expected to.

  
_Why does it feel like this has happened before?_

  
The red convertible squealed to a stop, and you could hear the driver screaming obscenities through the closed windows. You stumbled over to the passenger side, tapping on the window. A light came on inside, and through the rain you could tell it was a monster. Fuck it, if you were gonna die because a monster, at least you’d be warm when it happened.  
The window rolled down, and you could hear the end of what the gruff voice was saying. “-crazy bitch, are ya tryin’ to fuckin’ die?”

  
“I’m so sorry,” you tried to push your hair away from your face, trying to get a better look at him. “I need a ride. I’ve been out here for like, 30 minutes trying to get home. I can pay you.” You reached into your purse, practically shoving your wallet against the window. “Please.”

  
You can hear him cursing under his breath for a minute, and then he’s tossing his jacket onto the passenger seat. “don’t get the seat wet, boss’d fuckin dust me.” You opened the door, rearranging the jacket so the fur-lined hood is covering part of the back before you sat down. You let out a relieved sigh as you leaned into it, buckling yourself in and closing the door.

  
“Thank you so much, you’re seriously a life-saver.” You reached into your wallet as the car starts to move, pulling out a few wet 20 dollar bills and stuffing them in one of the cup holders. You tell him your address, embracing the warmth of the car and the hoodie you’re sitting on.  
“no kiddin’.” You’re not sure why your address is so interesting, but you nod anyway. “why’re you out here?”

  
“My asshole of a-…well, I guess now my ex- decided to dump me on the side of the road because I should apparently be okay with him abandoning me at his friend’s party to rub on some chick he used to date.” You were tempted to wring out your hair, but you had a feeling that would piss the monster off. He seemed pretty dedicated to making sure the car stayed clean and dry. “I really can’t say it enough, though, thank you. I probably would have died out there before I reached home.”

  
“don’t mention it, sweetheart.” The nickname caught you off guard, and you wondered for a moment if you should take your chances performing a tuck and roll and just walking the rest of the way home.

  
You pulled at the edge of your dress, trying to pull it past your knees without much luck. “Sissa,” you corrected him. “Everyone calls me Sissa.”

  
If he noticed anything about your behavior, he didn’t mention it. “sans. sans the skeleton.”

  
You cracked a smile. “I mean, I would say sans the skin, but that’s just me.” He snorted. “Or is it Sans The Skeleton? Like, The Artist Formally Known As Prince or A Tribe Called Quest, do I have to say the full thing each time?”

  
His grin grew wider, light glinting off the gold tooth as you passed a street light. “nah, doll. just sans.” You had reached your street much quicker than you anticipated, but you weren’t gonna complain. You were ready to get out of those wet clothes as soon as possible. He stopped at the house across the street, shutting the car down. “here ya go.”  
You gave him a confused look. “Thanks, but… I actually live right across the street. You didn’t have to stop the car completely.”

  
He shook his head, motioning for you to get out so he could grab his hoodie. It was soaked now, but the seat underneath seemed to stay dry. You were a bit relieved the rain had slowed down to a small drizzle, so you weren’t going to get much more wet. “nah, i got a friend who lives here.”

  
You remembered seeing a large goat monster and a small child a week or so ago moving in, and you laughed. Of course. “Small world,” you muttered to yourself. “Well, I guess I’ll see you again.”

“yeah. see ya, sweetheart.”

  
You narrowed your eyes, but gave him a friendly wave as you headed across the street. “Bye, Just Sans.”


	2. Horrortale (underground)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning to put anything up today, but this was short so I decided why not :)
> 
> I'm not sure which AU this really qualifies as??? I guess early horrortale? There's another one I have written that's more 'after monsters are free' horrortale, but idk. Either way, enjoy!

“What’s the weather like today, Jim?”

 

“They’re missing something…” You turned towards Andrew, pointing at the TV. “Didn’t something happen on the mountain?” You were positive you had heard something about the mountain today.

 

Andrew took a quick shot from his glass before shrugging. “You mean that little girl they found? I saw it on my phone earlier, but it didn’t seem like a big deal. She was just a little dirty. The parents are being looked at for neglect, though.”

 

“Wasn’t there someone else with her?”

 

He gave you another shrug. “Nah, they said she fell down when she was walking around alone. All I know is the kid didn’t want to talk to anyone about what happened when she fell.”

 

For some reason, that didn’t sit well with you. Which was why, just a few days later, you found yourself at the top of Ebott mountain, trying to look into the cavern beneath you. You tied a thick rope to a nearby tree, giving it a few pulls before accepting that it was tight enough for it to hold your weight. You threw the remainder of the rope into the hole, more than confident it would be long enough to reach the bottom.

 

You had meticulously planned everything you needed to do to stay safe while you explored the mountain, but as you were struggling to keep yourself from sliding down the rope too fast, you realized that planning and __actually doing the thing__  were a lot different. It was around that point when you lost your grip on the rope and began to fall.

 

You landed in a small bed of flowers, the end of the rope softly swinging several feet above you. “Well, shit.” You looked around the empty cavern before deciding to move on. After all, if a small child had made it through, it couldn’t be that hard, right? There were switches in the walls and on the floors that seemed to already be flipped, leaving the path open for you. As you walked, you talked to yourself quietly to pass the time and fill the silence. Aside from the kid, it had obviously been a while since anyone had been here. It seemed like every few feet there was another pile of dust.

 

After a while, you reached a large house. You walked through the house slowly, chills running down your spine at the sight of a half-eaten pie and a softly burning fire in the fireplace. “Maybe it hasn’t been that long since someone has been here…” You walked down the stairs that led to a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large door, with a pile of dust sitting in front of it.

 

You pushed the purple door open slowly, shivering at the cold air on the other side. You started walking down the snowy path, listening as the eerie silence continued. After a few moments you heard soft footsteps behind you. “that was quick.”

 

You turned slowly, trying not to cry out in fear when you realized there was a real live skeleton talking to you. You felt a weird pull in your chest, and the world around you seemed to go dark. Ahead of you, all you could see were the skeleton and a cartoonish ruby red heart.

 

“...sorry, pal. new queen’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any AU's you really want to see, or if you want to see more of one that's already up, just leave a comment and let me know!


	3. Horrortale (on surface)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TLDR for this Horrortale AU- a few years after 'exiled queen ending', Frisk went to much needed therapy and after a little pushing, authority figures discovered that the small child wasn't lying about the monsters living underneath the mountain and subsequently freed them.

You stared at The Pie™ as you pulled it out of the fridge, wondering for maybe the fifth time that day if you were going crazy. Sure, they had been your neighbors since you moved back to Ebott, and you had heard nothing but nice things about them, but that didn’t mean they’d be interested in any way in coming over for any kind of meal, let alone a holiday.

 

“I can __do__  this,” you said. For a month or two after leaving Andrew, you had basically been a hermit, only leaving your room at your friend Trisha’s house long enough to eat and go to the bathroom. Even when you finally moved out and back to your old house in the cheaper part of town, you didn’t like leaving the house unless absolutely necessary.

 

The only reason you were thinking of leaving the house now was the insanely large turkey resting in your fridge.

 

__“Why don’t you have Thanksgiving at your house?” Trisha had suggested, a confident grin on her face. “I’ll come, you can invite your ‘new’ neighbors, maybe you’ll make some new friends.”_ _

__

__“I have__ friends _ _, you know.” You busied yourself in the coffee you were making, avoiding the snickers from your friend.__

__

__“Fricking__ who _ _?”__

__

__“I have you, and… Frisk and Toriel?” You didn’t know if they were really your friends, to be fair-you just babysat once during a parent-teacher conference._ _

__

__“So… me, a shut-in monster, and an adopted 10 year old in an extreme amount of therapy? You’re right, any 30 year old would kill to have your life.” She rolled her eyes, motioning with her head backwards towards the break room. “You and I both know I’m not gonna use the turkey. Please do it?”_ _

__

__“I’ll… fine, I’ll ask. But if it just ends up being you and me eating a twenty-pound turkey and ten pounds of mashed potatoes, I get full rights to say ‘I told you so’.”_ _

__

__“Only if you make me that pie.”_ _

 

So here you were, standing outside of your neighbor’s house. You knocked on their door, looking around. There wasn’t a car in the driveway, but that didn’t mean anything- did they even __have__  a car? You were sure you had seen a convertible in the drive at least once.

 

You tried to remember everything you had heard about them- two brothers, skeletons, one had a large hole in his head, and the taller one had braces. Their names were- __crap what were their names?__

__

You didn’t even notice the door opening, the shorter of the two skeletons standing there. You jumped slightly, laughing nervously as you realized he was waiting for you to speak. “Hey…” Come on, you knew this! You were sure you had heard their names somewhere… it was some kind of font... __Corbel? Comic__ … “Sans!” You let out a victorious chuckle, forgetting your present company for a moment.

 

He looked much less amused. “yeah?”

 

You looked up at him, trying to focus on any point of his face except for the gaping hole on top of his head. It wasn’t working that well. You shoved the pie into his hands, almost forgetting your reason for coming over. “I realized earlier that it’s been like, two months since I moved back in and we hadn’t been properly introduced. My name is Y/N, but people call me Sissa.” You stuck out your hand, but he didn’t accept it. You were quickly losing your nerve under his stare. “Well… I didn’t know if you had any plans on the 24th\- you probably do-”

 

“spit it out.”

 

You bristled a little at his attitude. How rude. “I was thinking about doing Thanksgiving this year. You see, I got a free turkey from a coworker- she doesn’t cook much- and Trish was saying I need new friends, so I thought maybe you might want to come?”

 

He was quiet for a moment, long enough for you to inwardly berate yourself for admitting you needed more friends. Finally, he spoke. “thanksgiving?” 

 

Oh, right. They had probably been trapped since before Thanksgiving was actually registered as a holiday. “Oh, it’s a day humans spend thinking about what we’re thankful for. We make a big feast, spend time with loved ones, sometimes people will watch the parade or play football, personally I normally just take a nap to sleep off the tryptophan.” You laughed again, and he actually looked a little interested in the idea. “I don’t mean to brag, but a lot of people ask for me to make that pie in your hands every holiday. It’s a special occasion pie, Sans.”

 

He looked the pie over, thinking to himself for a moment. “i’ll ask my bro and we’ll see. the 24th?”

 

“The 24th. I should be done cooking around 3 at latest, but I can have someone come to get you guys if I finish earlier.” He reluctantly extended his hand, and you graciously took it, smiling so hard it almost hurt. “I have to head out, but it was nice to actually meet you, Sans. Really hope you and your brother can make it!”

 

“i’ll let my brother know.”

 

You turned away, head held high as you walked back to your house. You froze as you realized you actually might have other people in your house. Crap, you __really__  need to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next thing I post might be more of the Underfell AU.


	4. Underfell (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipes. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but someone asked and I couldn't get rid of the idea until I wrote it out. So here you go, what happened after Reader got out of the car in the Underfell AU.
> 
> TW for Gaslighting and manipulation

You were woken up a few hours later to the sound of Andrew calling you. You groaned, rolling over to ignore the call. Even after you had gotten out of your wet clothes and had gotten ready for bed, you still hadn’t heard anything from him. He could wait until the morning.

 

After a moment your phone went silent before starting up yet again. You sat up and grabbed your phone, hitting a button to silence it. When he called yet again, you finally hit the answer button. “What?”

 

“Why aren’t you answering me?” Andrew snapped.

 

“I was asleep.”  You knew that tone. It was the same tone he had when he forced you out of the car. Sadly, you were sure hanging up would only make the situation worse.

 

“Where are you? Why weren’t you responding to me?”

 

“I’m at home-I was __asleep__ ,” you repeated. In the background, you could hear the sound of his vehicle. You frowned, pulling the phone away from your ear to check the time. “It’s almost 2 in the morning, where-”

 

“How did you get there?”

 

“What?” You bristled at his accusatory tone. Was it your fault he left you on the side of the road? “I hitched a ride after you left me out there for 30 minutes, asshole.”

 

“Oh, __I’m__ the asshole?!”

 

You went over the night again in your mind. “You left me at a party where I didn’t know anyone to grind on an ex, then when I called you out on it, you dumped me on the side of the road while it was raining. Yeah, you’re pretty much an asshole.”

 

“I warned you I was going to kick you out if you wouldn’t stop bitching! Besides, I was coming back to get you.”

 

You laughed. “Fucking when? I stayed out there walking for 30 minutes before my neighbor’s friend drove by.” The line went silent for a moment, and you wondered if he had hung up. “…Hello?”

 

“You know them?”

 

You groaned, leaning back into your pillow. This was getting exhausting. “Not really, it was just some skeleton guy. I didn’t even know he was friends with my neighbor until I got in the car.”

 

“So you’d rather get in the car with some random monster instead of waiting for me?”

 

“It was raining,” you said, emphasizing the raining part slightly louder. “I was out there for half an hour and you didn’t come back. What was I supposed to do?”

 

“Uh-huh.” You had an aching suspicion he had stopped listening to you. In the background you could hear his vehicle shutting off. “He still there?”

 

You slowly got out of bed, heading over to the nearest window. Across the street, you could see the shiny convertible still sitting in the driveway, the living room light still on. “He’s still at my neighbor’s house. He was on his way to visit them when he saw me.”

 

“I see.” Through the phone you could hear him sucking air through his teeth and clicking his tongue. “Whatever, I gotta go. See you tomorrow night.”

 

“Uh…No?”

 

You heard a door slam from his end. “Why the hell not?”

 

“You broke up with me,” you reminded him.

 

“No, I didn’t. We just had a fight.”

 

You were beginning to wonder if you were going crazy. “Uh, I’m not sure what throwing someone out of the car in the middle of nowhere means where you’re from, but to me that means it’s over.”

 

“It was just a fight!”

 

You squinted, holding up a finger as if he could see you. “…Where you made me get out of a vehicle in the middle of the rain, and said- and I quote- ‘if you think I’m so horrible, fine’, end quote.”

 

“I never fucking said that!”

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

“Really? You’re gonna try and gaslight me?”

 

You began to rub your temple as you sat on the edge of your bed. After an occasion where you had caught him lying to you and denying it had happened, you had explained to him what gaslighting was. It seemed like lately, whenever you fought, he would accuse you of gaslighting him. You almost regretted teaching him the word. “I’m not gaslighting you, Andrew-”

 

“You’re trying to make me believe I said that when I didn’t. Didn’t you say that’s what gaslighting is? Making someone believe something happened when it didn’t?” His tone had turned into a combination of cockiness and condescending that made you feel sick to your stomach.

 

“Yeah, that’s the definition, but-”

 

“So you admit you’re being abusive?”

 

“I’m not being abusive! I’m-” You tightened your free hand into a fist, gritting your teeth together. You took a deep breath and pulled the phone away from your ear for a moment. You could hear his voice saying something, but you couldn’t force yourself to care. You were exhausted, mentally and physically. You brought the phone back to your ear, tears filling your eyes. “Listen, I can’t do this any more. It’s over, please leave me alone.” You hung up without waiting for his response, falling face first back into your pillow.

 

After an embarrassingly long time crying into your pillow, you dialed the number for your best friend, Trisha. She picked up on the second ring, with a cheery, “What’s up, bitch?”

 

“Hey...” You cringed when you realized you could hear the strain in your voice. “...You up for a hangout? …Andrew and I broke up. For good this time.”

 

You heard an excited gasp from the other end. “Hell yes, girl. Missy was telling me about this monster bar that opened near work. Booze, darts, and she said the bartender is a real hottie. You game?”

 

You gave her a weak chuckle. “Do I really have a choice?”

 

Thirty minutes and a fresh face of makeup later you discovered that no, you didn’t really have a choice, because Trisha was outside of your house, ringing your doorbell. You looked down at the sweatpants and hoodie you had thrown on, suddenly feeling underdressed.

 

“If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times-You don’t get a rebate at the end of your life for living with an idiot.” Trisha reminded you as she guided you to her car. “You’re better without him.”

 

You didn’t resist, but you did begin to make sarcastic comments under your breath. “‘Hi, Sissa, how are you feeling, Sissa?’ ...not even a ‘hey, wear something nice’.”

 

Trisha paused in her encouragement to give you a warm hug. “Sorry, It’s just... I’ve just been waiting for this day for months. You can do so much better. And you don’t get a rebate, remember.”

 

“Trust me, you’ve made your feelings about Andrew perfectly clear. Isn’t that a quote from the comedian who fell in a bonfire?” You had been forced to binge watch said comedian after your last breakup.

 

When you sat in the passenger seat, Trisha held the door open for just a second, staring into the distance in fake awe. “Titus, yes. That show was a true insight into the human soul.” She then shut the door and moved to the driver’s side.

 

“Somehow I doubt that, but whatever,” you muttered, but it didn’t matter. As she drove towards the city and while parking her car in a small parking lot outside of a medium sized building with ‘Grillby’s’ written in curling red letters, she continued a rant about the comedy special.

 

“...and did Titus stay with the German lady who stabbed him?” Trisha argued.

 

After a moment of silence while you were attempting to free yourself from her car, you realized she was actually waiting on a response. “Oh, uh...” you thought back to the special, trying to remember. “Yyyyyyes, because she convinced him it was his fault?”

 

Trisha paused for only a moment before returning to her rant full force. “Irrelevant. You deserve someone who loves you, who’ll care for you. Damn it, you deserve your ice cream truck in outer space!”

 

A passing blue bunny monster paused for just a second to give you a confused look before hurrying past you both and entering the bar. “Okay, Trish, can you not scare the monsters when we go in? If this place is really as great as you say, I might want to return.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Trisha hurried ahead of you in a speed you hadn’t thought possible in heels to open the door for you with a dramatic flourish. “After you~”

 

You walked into the warmly lit bar, giving the bunnies sitting by the door an apologetic smile. “She’s... eccentric,” you explained. One look around the bar confirmed it was a mostly monster-clientele, with you and Trisha being the only humans in sight.

 

From behind, you felt Trisha nudge you. “Didn’t I say the bartender was a hottie?”

 

You looked at the bar, where a fire elemental was pouring a drink. “A hot- oh, fuck yourself, Trish.” It was then that you realized who he was pouring a drink for. You found yourself walking over without even thinking about it. “Hey, Just Sans!”

 

Sans straightened up slightly, grin growing when he saw you. “hey sweetheart. nice look.”

 

You struck a dramatic pose,resting one hand against your forehead. “Ah, yes. I call it, ‘channeling my inner Eddie Brock because I got dumped’ look. I think I pull it off pretty well.” Your smile faltered slightly at the word ‘dumped’, but if Sans noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again. I owe ya.”

 

You were walking back to Trisha when you heard him speak. “hey, how about a drink?” When you turned around, he was holding up one of the crumpled twenty dollar bills you had given him for the ride. “your treat.”

 

You were about to hesitate when you felt your phone vibrate. You hadn’t even realized it had been going off. _ _18 text messages and 8 missed calls from Andrew.__ What surprised  you the most was that you didn’t __care.__  Emotionally, you felt too drained to care. You turned your phone off and walked back over, sitting on the stool beside him. “That sounds like a fantastic idea, Just Sans. Hey, Fireball, can we get some vodka over here?” You could care about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to request an AU or want to just talk about the story, you can message me on http://righthanddemon.tumblr.com/


	5. Mobtale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone else enjoys the OCs as much as I do, but I'll be damned if they aren't fun to write. 
> 
> Anyhow, here's a quick chapter while I try to work on part two for one of the other AU's.

When you had left for work, one of your more friendly neighbors at The Courts stopped you. “Hey, lil’ sis. You got a minute?” He waved goodbye to the girl he was with before jogging over.

 

You stopped mid-step, a smile on your face. “For you, Cupcake? I got a dozen.” When he reached you he gave you a warm hug, nearly lifting you off the ground. “Oof, careful, I still need to breath. So what’s up?”

 

His face became serious. “I saw Andrew last night with a girl. When he saw me he said it was his, air quote, ‘new assistant’.”

 

You went silent for a moment. He had been begging you to move in with him so you could spend more time together, even going as far to say you could quit your job because he would support you, ‘because he loved you that much’. __That lying bastard. Well, that settles that.__  “Thanks for telling me, Cupcake. I gotta go, though.”

 

From across the parking lot, the girl Cupcake had been talking to called out to you. “Hey, I know a guy who works with monsters- want me to give him a call?

 

“No, but thanks!” You turned to Cupcake and lowered your voice. “Did she just offer to have a mobster go after my boyfriend?” He made an iffy hand gesture. “Right. I’ll see you later.”

 

So, after calling Missy and telling her you wouldn’t be in for the day, you headed to the park to enjoy some peace and quiet while you thought about how to end things with Andrew.

 

Near the edge of the park, a blue bunny was leaning against an ice cream cart, occasionally trying to get the attention of humans passing by. You couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him.

 

You began to dig in your purse when his ears fell, unable to watch any longer. Nestled in the bottom, covered in small bits of granola bar ( _ _ugh, how? HOW? I don’t even eat that brand)__  was a loose twenty dollar bill. You did a mental check of all your bills before coming to the conclusion that yes, you would have enough food to last until payday and therefore could splurge.

 

When you walked over, he was leaning over the cart, looking utterly defeated. “’Scuse me?”

 

The bunny quickly shot into a standing position, turning to look at you. “OH! Hello, would you like some Nice Cream? It’s the frozen treat that warms your heart! Only $3!”

 

You nodded, and he pointed to the list of flavors neatly printed on a sheet of paper attached to the cart. You read through silently, scrunching your nose slightly at the sight of ‘snail’ flavored. You hoped that was somehow a misprint. “Hm… Given the state of my love life, I think rocky road would be appropriate.” He handed you one of the packages and in return you handed him the twenty. He stared at the twenty, a frown on his face. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I don’t have enough to break this...” Crap, you hadn’t thought of that. “I could give you more Nice Cream, though! They don’t melt, or need to be refrigerated. Tell you what, I’ll give you 10- $2 a piece.”

 

You looked at your bag. You weren’t really sure it would hold that much Nice Cream, and you were sure you wouldn’t eat __that__  much. “I couldn’t possibly take that many… Tell you what, I’ll take 4, and you can keep the change. Consider it a tip.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

You nodded. Just because your day was going so crappy didn’t mean his had to. “Of course. But could you pick the flavors? There’s so many to choose from, I couldn’t possibly pick.”

 

He grabbed three more Nice Creams before handing them and a bunch of small cards to you. “It’s like a punch card- 3 cards gets you a free Nice Cream of your choice.”

 

You put the Nice Creams in your bag before opening the first one you had received. “Thanks! I’ll have to tell my friends. It’s a wonder you don’t have more business, ya know?”

 

“Oh, I get plenty of business from monsters,” he said, brushing off the top of the cart. “I just thought I would branch out and try to sell to humans today. It’s the perfect weather for something cold.”

 

As if on cue, a cold gust of wind blew by. “I mean, __I__ would agree, but most humans prefer warm stuff in the winter. Like chicken noodle soup- that stuff is good for the soul.”

 

“Really?” The bunny leaned back against his cart.

 

You looked at your phone for the time, realizing you were supposed to meet Andrew in less than an hour. “’S what I was always told- I’m sorry to cut the conversation off, but I have to get heading. Big plans, ya know? See you, Nice Cream Guy!”

 

The bunny waved his hand dismissively. “Nice Cream Guy is my cousin, I’m just filling in for the day! My name is Casper!”

 

“Oh.” You gave him a nod before walking away. “Then I’ll see you later, Casper.” He waved goodbye, and you began to unwrap your Nice Cream as you walked. __‘HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!’__ read the inside of the wrapper _ _.__

 

You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, standing up straighter. You __would__  have a wonderful day. You’d get past this. You’d break up with Andrew and be done with it. You might have to lay low or maybe hang out with your brother in BFE for a while until he forgot about you, but you’d still be fine.  _ _Today is gonna be a great day.__

 

It was with that thought that you felt someone knock you out from behind.

 

There was a bag on your head, your arms were tied up, and if the smell was any indication, you were pretty sure you were in an abandoned building. __Y__ _ _eah, this is shaping up to be the best day of__ _ _my__ _ _life. And probably__ _ _my__ _ _last.__ _ _That__ _ _Nice Cream__ _ _was wrong.__  

 

From in front of you, you could hear soft shuffling. The bag was violently ripped off your head, and before you could process what exactly was going on a boney hand grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up. The person in front of you was wearing a white pinstripe shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and suspenders. A skeleton. A monster. __Great__. You tried to lean back, but his grip was firm.

 

There were small pinpricks of light in his eye sockets that you were guessing acted as his eyes.“listen, doll. You’re gonna answer all our questions. ‘cuz if you don’t,” the eye lights went out, leaving you in total darkness. “ _ _you’re gonna have a bad time.__ ”

 

You wanted to cry out for someone to help you, but you had a suspicion no one would come. “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Another voice with the same accent came from your other side. The monster in front of you let go of your face, taking a step back as the light came on. 

 

You definitely weren’t in an abandoned house- maybe an apartment basement, at most. The skeleton (sans, was it?) looked slightly annoyed. “bro, i’m kinda busy here. i’m tryin’ to get information.”

The other monster stepped into view, and you tilted your head up to look at him. You would have smiled at how concerned he looked if you weren’t still convinced you might die. “Well, Why Don’t We Just Ask Her Politely?”

 

You nodded, looking from the taller skeleton to the one in front of you. The monster in front of you was shaking his head, hand covering his face as he continued to explain his reasoning. Your stomach let out a small groan, and you realized you never got to actually eat your Nice Cream. Hopefully this was over soon and you could head home. The two stopped talking, staring at you.

 

The taller monster grinned before running off into the darkness. “I GOT IT! I’LL GO MAKE HER SOME SPAGHETTI! BE RIGHT BACK~!” Sans reached for him as if to stop him but simply let his hand fall with a sigh.  

 

You couldn’t stop the grin forming on your face. “Well, your brother seems nice.”

 

“yeah, my bro’s the best.”

 

He made no move to ask any more questions, so you decided to take the lead. “Listen, if you could just ask your questions, I’ll do my best to answer them.” Maybe then you could leave.

 

“a’ight then.” He leaned in, one hand on your shoulder, eyes black once more. “how d’ya know andrew venetia?”

 

You stared at him, completely deadpan. “You’re joking, right? Ugh, he’s my soon-to-be ex. You actually caught me on my way to break up with him.”

 

He pulled back away, eyes returning to the small pinpricks of light. He seemed surprised. “and why’s that?”

 

“Because my neighbor caught him canoodling with his air-quote ‘assistant’. Cheating bastard- he works in a warehouse, why would he even need an assistant?” Ugh, now you were getting mad about the wrong thing.

 

Sans grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets. “sounds like you’re pretty angry.”

 

“No __shit__! I wasted months of my life with that dickhead. And while he’s out flirting with other girls, he’s still begging me to move in with him? Anyone with a __brain__  in their skull would be shitty.” You gave Sans a pointed look, which made him chuckle. “What is so __funny?”__

 

His grin grew wider, and he began to loosen your arms. “i was just thinkin’ that you ‘n i could help each other out, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can ever find a good stopping point, next thing I post will be more Horrortale. If you have a request or just wanna talk about the story, feel free to message me righthanddemon.tumblr.com


End file.
